the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Superquack
Superquack (b. 1881) was one of the most famous superheroes in the solar system. He began attending Superhero School in the autumn of 1889. He made many notable friends like Super Whisk Man and Phylange, and became very well-connected during his education. He became a prefect, won two awards, and became the American Youth Representative to the government. Superquack was widely considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school. After graduation, Superquack returned to Superhero School as Professor of Acrobatics and later, principal. Superquack also served in recruiting students for the school, including Jamboga Pine, who would eventually create and lead the CCA. Shortly after Superquack became principal, Jamboga approached Superquack with the request to return to Superhero School as a teacher of Fencing, but Superquack denied him. Eventually, Superquack would quit this job, enlisting Hayden as the new principal before taking to the battlefield. In the mix, Superquack dated and eventually married a female duck he had loved since his school years. However, his new wife was killed off at some point, depressing Superquack immensely. In 1986, he rescued a toddler named Morgan from falling out of an airplane in flight and reunited her with her family. He also found an enemy in Bomb Man. In 1998, Superquack followed Jamboga to the Quackville Bank and prevented the robbery. In 2010, Superquack returned to the Quackville Bank to end another robbery there, and stumbled upon both Bomb Man, the culprit, and Morgan. Morgan and insisted he let her help, and he reluctantly agreed. They defeated Bomb Man, but Superquack’s suit was torn apart in the process. He received a new suit from Morgan, who then gave him a call she got from a science facility recruiting them to stop a robot in a covert job. Together, they successfully completed the task. Both of them were called back to the island a second time, where they defeated the evil Mr Baby Tutu and adopted the latter's slave, Mr Tutusymbol. After the battle, Superquack and Morgan were married. Superquack and Morgan went on to complete several missions, one during which they recruited Sarah to the Light and destroyed Jamboga Pine once and for all. Eventually, Superquack went into retirement in 2184, when he was 203 years old, and was joined by Morgan. Sometime after this, Superquack died of old age. Biography Early life Superquack was born in 1881. He lived with the other ducks in the lake, though he quickly proved he was not like the other baby ducks, in terms of both appearance, strength, and intelligence. He quickly developed a hobby of scouting out fish for the others to have for their next meal. He quickly became fluent in both English and Duck. In 1888, Superquack received a message from Principal Supermaul, inviting him to attend Superhero School in light of his newly discovered powers of Super strength. After several tearful goodbyes with his mother and siblings, Superquack promised he would return to visit them one day and proceeded with Supermaul himself to obtain his school supplies. Superhero School In the autumn of 1889, Superquack began attending Superhero School. He befriended a young Super Whisk Man on his first day at Superhero School; Super Whisk Man was suffering from the aftermath of chicken pox, which discouraged most from approaching him. Superquack, however, demonstrated his uncommon kindness and willingness to look past the surface and find inner beauty in people. Superquack's first year was rough for him, but everything eventually worked out in the end. He also developed a crush on a female duck humanoid like himself who was a Muggle, but had come to help give lectures. Superquack became very well-connected during his education, making many notable friends such as Phylange, who later recalled that he did things that he had never seen before. He also had several of his papers published during his studies. During his school years, Superquack won the Trophy of Triumph for Exceptional Power, became the American Youth Representative to the government, and received the gold medal for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Scientific Conference. In his third year, in 1891, Superquack also took study of blocking mind control and possession using the brain's own willpower. In the following year, while experimenting with Super Whisk Man, the two accidentally set the curtains on fire. Superquack was made a prefect at age fifteen. He was widely considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school. Schoolteacher After graduation, Superquack returned to Superhero School as Head of Acrobatics. He was offered the position of President of the United States of America several times, but he turned each chance down since he had realized that was not the destiny that awaited him. In the 1910s Superquack taught an alien named Nacraton. At some point, Nacraton endangered a human life with a toxic drink. Despite Superquack arguing on his behalf, Nacraton was expelled from Superhero School. Superquack also served in recruiting students for the school. Most prominent among the students he recruited was Jamboga Pine, who would eventually create and lead the infamous Time Army. Alone of all the teachers at Superhero School, Superquack was not charmed by the natural charisma and cunning of Pine. In their first encounter, Superquack became immediately suspicious of his youthful instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination, and resolved to keep a close eye on him during his studies at the school. As Superquack was not so easily taken in by his charming façade, Pine came to despise Superquack and keep his distance. Pine’s demeanor changed after Superquack reprimanded him; he became more guarded and shielded his reactions. Becoming Principal of Superhero School Superquack was appointed principal of Superhero School in approximately 1947, succeeding Supermaul. During this time, he was offered the position of President of the United States several times, but he turned down the offer every time. Shortly after Superquack became principal, Jamboga approached Superquack with the same request he had proposed to Supermaul before him: to be allowed to return to Superhero School as a teacher of Fencing. Superquack, who knew of Jamboga’s illicit activities since he left Superhero School, denied his application. As principal, Superquack would help students with their homework in Classroom E-13 every Friday. Eventually, Superquack would quit this job, as he felt he belonged with the other Supers in defending the world, and not instructing students. He also enlisted Morgan’s father as the new principal. Career as a Superhero Eventually, Superquack and the female duck he had fallen in love with began dating, and they were eventually married. However, his new wife was killed off at some point, depressing Superquack immensely, even taking a toll on his personality, most notably making him an extremely solemn person. In 1986, he rescued a toddler and future mutant named Morgan from falling out of an airplane in flight. They introduced themselves, and Superquack, with effort, reunited her with her worried family. He also found an enemy in Bomb Man, a notorious bank robber. Duel with Jamboga Pine In 1998, Jamboga Pine returned to Quackville. Here, he attempted to rob the Quackville Bank. However, Superquack, aware that Jamboga was here, followed him there and intervened as Jamboga was about to destroy the vault. Superquack said it was foolish of him to come to the bank. After making sure police were on their way, Superquack proceeded to take on the Dark Lord. In turn, Jamboga Apparated near the front desk and fired a beam at Superquack, which Superquack easily dodged before running to the desk to intercept him. After Jamboga missed Superquack, Superquack then lunged at Jamboga; the Dark Lord was forced to block the attack by using the bulletin board as a wooden shield; the attack did not harm the shield, but made a deep gong-like sound as it was deflected. Pine realized Superquack’s attack had not been a killing blow and, surprised, tried once again to kill Superquack, this time, the pot holding a fake plant intercepted the beam. Superquack then seized a nearby pile of ropes and used them to tie Jamboga, which Jamboga turned into a snake and sent after Superquack. As Jamboga Teleported in the middle of the back desk, he sent another death beam at Superquack. However, Superquack flipped out of the way of the beam and in his leap, he landed on the snake, crushing it. After a brief pause in the duel, Jamboga realized he could not defeat Superquack, and was worried of oncoming reinforcements. He angrily Disapparated away as Superquack looked on. When the reinforcements arrived, Superquack said he had taken care of the matter. Later life In 2010, Superquack returned to the Quackville Bank to end another robbery there, and stumbled upon both Bomb Man, the culprit, and Morgan. Morgan and insisted he let her help, and he reluctantly agreed. They defeated Bomb Man, but Superquack’s suit was torn apart in the process. He received a new suit from Morgan, who then gave him a call she got from a science facility recruiting them to stop a robot in a covert job. Together, they successfully completed the task. Both of them were called back to the island a second time, where they defeated the evil Mr Baby Tutu and adopted the latter's slave, Mr Tutusymbol. After the battle, Superquack and Morgan were married. Superquack and Morgan went on to complete several missions, one during which they recruited Sarah to the Light and destroyed Jamboga Pine once and for all. Superquack and Morgan went on to complete several missions. One unnamed villain proved to be another pivotal moment for them, when he threatened to kill Morgan and purge the other Supers. Eventually, Superquack went into retirement in 2184, when he was 203 years old (an unusual life span, even for mutants). Morgan joined him in retirement. Sometime after this, Superquack died of old age. He was given a state funeral. Physical description Standing two meters tall, Superquack is exceptionally tall with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as befits his superhuman strength). He had a human’s build, but maintained a duck’s skin and features, respectively. He had black eyes with white pupils. Personality and traits Superquack’s personality is that of a classic hero. He is brave and heroic, risking his life on several occasions for the greater good. He was extremely serious and mature, in complete contrast to Morgan. Despite this, Superquack was beyond capable of love. He felt nothing short of love for Morgan, and the death of his wife was depressing for him. Off the battlefield he is every bit as kind, friendly, and wise. A century of experience has made him very wise and clever, a gift he puts to good use on and off the battlefield. After Mr. Baby Tutu’s death, he was more pleasant overall, but was still a serious person. Superquack loves his family dearly, and will do anything for his companions. Though he does not like fighting, he constantly finds himself at the center of several battles. Also, despite the fact of being a superhero, Superquack is the first protagonist that openly kills the villain, meaning that despite being on the Light he is willing to put down his most dangerous enemies. He once had a tendency to try to solve the world’s problems on his own, refusing and actively dismissing help from anyone, even from his loving wife and the sage council of his best friend Strattogale. These flaws combined nearly cost him his life before he put it in check. Powers and abilities Superquack’s primary superpower is super strength. He is seen throwing trees and even lifting the Dinobot 5000 for a time, even in old age. This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. He also has good swimming ability, though not as a separate power, though his lung capacity does not appear to be greater than a normal human’s, but even Morgan was short of this ability. His strength also gives him superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of Morgan. He’s also very agile for a man of his size. He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Although Superquack has near indestructability, things that produce a large force still hurt him. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, which was him preparing for the fact that it would hurt. Relationships Family Parents Superquack's relationship with his parents, who were ordinary ducks, is mostly unknown. He quickly proved he was not like the other ducklings, in terms of both appearance, strength, and intelligence. He quickly developed a hobby of scouting out fish for the others to have for their next meal. He quickly became fluent in both English and Duck. Despite this, his parents still had the utmost respect and love for him. His parents were sad to see him leave, and Superquack was very upset over leaving them. Superquack promised he would return to visit them one day; whether or not he kept his word is unknown. Morgan Morgan was, to say the least, the love of Superquack’s life. He first met her in 1986 when she was a toddler, when he saved her from falling off an airplane. They did not see each other again for years. However, while fighting Bomb Man, Superquack and Morgan were reunited, where Superquack learned what Morgan had become - a playful, selfless superhero - which impressed him. His liking for her only grew after she fixed his supersuit and helped him defeat the Dinobot 4000. It was then that they realized all they had in common, as well as their love for each other. They began dating several times, before Morgan became Superquack’s sidekick and later his wife. Over time, Morgan became slightly more mature, though she still had several issues Superquack strived to help her overcome. Mr. Tutusymbol Mr. Tutusymbol initially maintained a seeming of believing Superquack important to him, but later genuinely admired him and was grateful for his sparing of his life. The gratitude, and his repayment of it by unrepentantly betraying Mr. Baby Tutu, showed that he believed in the need to repay a favor done. He later headed to Quackville himself, where he witnessed his father’s death, and Superquack adopted him. There is much Superquack taught him. Macroburst Macroburst is a long time friend of Superquack and therefore, the latter’s family as a whole. He served as the best man in the wedding of Superquack and Morgan. In 2011, their friendship became strained, after Superquack told him of Sarah's dark deeds, and Macroburst did not believe him when he told her of husband's dark deeds, mainly because he was in denial, and to reassure himself that what he had said was not true, he joined Superquack at Clock Castle to ask Sarah himself. He discovered the truth at this point, though Sarah later joined the Light. Later on, Macroburst thanked Superquack for warning him about Sarah. Sarah Superquack and Sarah were very close friends. They were both very defensive of each other and had very similar beliefs and (as far as Superquack knew) personalities. Although Sarah was not a mutant, Superquack still cared for her very much. He fought with her during the First Skirmish at Clock Castle, unaware that he was being manipulated. When Superquack founded out Sarah was the villain he and Morgan had been in pursuit of, he was very shocked and terrified to learn this. He was almost as happy as Macroburst when Sarah turned back to the light. Mr. Baby Tutu One of Superquack’s most dangerous enemies he encountered was the vengeful Mr. Baby Tutu. Due to a miserable past, Mr. Baby Tutu had become a supervillain and plotted his revenge upon the Supers. When Superquack and Morgan arrived to confront his robot prototype, Mr. Baby Tutu was surprised when they defeated it. After Mr. Tutusymbol summoned them back to the island, a new robot - the Dinobot 5000 - attacked him and would have killed him if Mr. Baby Tutu did not interfere and reveal his true intentions. After Mr. Baby Tutu captured Superquack, he and his two new friends were forced to watch as the plan neared success. Mr. Baby Tutu left to finish his mission, and Superquack was infuriated to learn the truth. Morgan, however, freed them all and they were able to escape the island. Superquack and his new friends returned to Quackville, and quickly located the Dinobot 5000. With help from Macroburst, as well as Mr. Baby Tutu’s remote, they were able to stop the Dinobot after a lengthy fight. Somewhat scared of Superquack now, Mr. Baby Tutu, who hated him more than ever, attempted to flee. Superquack, having had enough of Mr. Baby Tutu, killed the latter, mostly in self-defense. Jamboga Pine Superquack personally approached Ms. Reid, the caretaker of the orphanage in which Jamboga Pine resided to enrol the latter in Superhero School. Superquack met Jamboga for the first time there and apparently was unaware that he had just met the most dangerous Dark mutant of all time, only outrivaled by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. He was however intrigued by Jamboga as his powers were surprisingly well-developed by such a young mutant who had begun to use them consciously. Superquack was also disturbed by the fact that Jamboga could cast lightning, a rare ability connected with the dark side, although not as much as the fact that Jamboga had obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination which was proved by the fact that Jamboga had used his first sliver of power to hurt the other children in the orphanage. Superquack then returned to Superhero School intending to keep an eye upon Jamboga, as he was alone and friendless, a dangerous situation. When then-principal Supermaul confided in Superquack about Jamboga approaching him about staying on after graduation to teach Fencing Class — which he only refused due to Jamboga's age, suggesting he ask again in a few years — Superquack advised him against it. Though he explained none of his reasons to Supermaul, for the principal was just as charmed by Jamboga as the other professors, Superquack felt uneasy about the request and did not want Jamboga back at Superhero School in a position of power. While Superquack was aware of Jamboga's transformation and rise to power, he still maintained contact with the latter, even allowing him to visit the school for a supposed job interview. Although Jamboga certainly wanted the job for various reasons, the principal correctly suspected him of coming for other reasons as well. In fact, Superquack intended to discuss with Jamboga his ulterior motives and to gently make him repent for his crimes. It was clear that Superquack viewed Jamboga as a former student of his to be pitied for his childhood. Superquack understood the evil in Jamboga as a result from a string of unfortunate events and performed intensive research on him, eventually discovering the Time Army. After Jamboga's transformation, Superquack steadfastly to allow Jamboga to dictate the terms of their relationship and a trait that would later be inherited by Sarah. In 1998, Superquack and Jamboga met face to face in the Quackville Bank. Jamboga started a dangerous duel during which he tried hard to murder his former teacher. Superquack was able to block Jamboga's attacks, and the pair fought to a draw. A short while later, Superquack became aware of Jamboga's plan to kill Morgan, his new sidekick. Behind the scenes Once, D. Isaac Thomas dressed up as Superquack and impersonated him at a park, along with his friend who dressed up as Morgan. Apparently, Superquack believes in God, as he mentions that He gives us friends to help us everyday. At least, he has shown to not be an Atheist. Appearances * *''Superquack'' *''Superquack II'' * External links Superquack - D.I.T. Wikia Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Centenarians Category:Bicentenarians Category:1881 births Category:Unknown deaths Category:Holocards Category:Married individuals Category:Superheroes Category:Class C students